


MCYT Oneshots

by falling_mapl3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling_mapl3/pseuds/falling_mapl3
Summary: hey!im maple, and this is my current oneshots book!look in the first chapter for more info!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Hi!  
im maple, and this is my oneshots book!! 

feel free to request almost anything! 

however, i will NOT do these things!

-NSFW/R*pe/Non-con  
-Graphic Depictions of Sucide  
\- Anything a content creator has put off limits! 

Heres how to request! 

please just fill out this form! 

Characters-  
Any shipping- (Romantic, Platonic, who do you want shipped!)  
Slight plotline- (What happens? What road do you want me to follow?)  
Any AU's- (Wings, trans, etc! If its a specific AU please link a page about it!)  
Anything you ABSOLUTELY want in your story-

that being said, feel free to start requesting here! <3


	2. I wouldn't have it any other way

This... This was the end. 

The end of an era. The end of Lmanburg. 

All that was left of her beloved nation was a crater. 

A burning, wrecked crater. 

Filled with chaos. 

Bodies. 

Tnt. 

This was the last thing she needed to do for Lmanburg. 

She let out a small sigh, grabbing the lighter. 

The end. 

She hurled the lighter into the branches, watching as the tree caugh on fire. 

The end.

Tears of joy ran down her cheeks, and she let out a quiet laugh, tuning away from the blazing tree. 

"It was never meant to be."


	3. Whispered tales of Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drista Pog!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones about the CHARACTER drista! im making that super super clear! 
> 
> Title name from - Immigrant Song by Led Zepplin!  
> TW! Abuse, fighting, near death expirences!

She softly gasped, the blood dripping from her mouth as she gently grasped her nose.

That _bitch_.

Dr- No. _Nightmare_. 

Had punched her. 

It had never gotten this bad. 

She snarled under her breath, shooting the dreamon a look of rage. 

"You. You bastard. You fucked up."

She quickly grasped for her knife, but he kicked it away from her, out of her reach. 

She was defenseless. 

"Drista."

"Don't you _dare_ call me that."

"Drista, listen to m-"

The small, brown haired kid shot up, pushing the thing she once called her brother away from her. She- She had to run. This was bad. Really bad. 

The door really wasn't an option, it was standing infront of her, blocking the easiest way out. Windows? No, they could get her too esaily. Her thoughts were going at the speed of light, she didnt even notice the figure slamming her to the ground again until her head collided with the birch wood.

"Listen to me. You. I need you. Come with me. Now. I don't wanna ask you again,"

She screamed in agony, flashes of darkness surrounding their eyes.

They had probably slammed them into the floor again. 

"Cmon Drista. Just say yes. One word."

The black was getting deeper now. 

"Say it." 

Agony. Her body was on fire. 

But she needed to get out. 

She had used her powers before. Of course. But those were for fun. For light hearted games. 

Not for fending off a dreamon who wanted to kill her. 

And she wasn't going to die.

_He_ was going to die.


End file.
